


The Very Secret Diary of Zoë Heriot

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Companion Mash-Up Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: loves_them_all, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Rose had travelled with Zoë and Jamie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Zoë Heriot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [loves_them_all](http://community.livejournal.com/loves_them_all) Companion Mash-Up Drabblethon.

Day 2. Still the cleverest. Rose can't even pronounce 'capacitor'. Corrected her and got called a 'stuck-up geek' for my pains. Must remember to make allowances for the primitive education system of her time.

Day 5. Today's Sudoku took 148 seconds (v. bad). Rose talked us into cooking for the other two. I hope she can cook, because I've never done it. Of course, she was over the moon to find there's something I can't do. Cookery can't be too hard, can it? Measuring quantities and following instructions - it should just be straightforward chemistry.

Day 6. I think I finally managed to get the ice broken with Rose. Somehow we also managed to break all the eggs, the mixing bowl, and the latch on the larder door. Jamie's expression when he came in to see what all the noise was... That reminds me. I'll have to warn Rose not to make eyes at the Doctor again. Jamie will kill her if she tries anything.


End file.
